


Hunger for Lust

by GluttonWolf



Category: GluttonWolf
Genre: Digestion, Monstergirl, Vore, breastvore, demoness - Freeform, hardvore, hermaphrodite, oralvore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonWolf/pseuds/GluttonWolf
Summary: This was a story somebody was actually writing for me, and I remembered I had an AO3 account. Do not worry, I will write on my own pretty soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story somebody was actually writing for me, and I remembered I had an AO3 account. Do not worry, I will write on my own pretty soon.

It took all of her will to keep her eyes shut and her back turned. Wolfie knew, that even kids as stupid as these ones would know what she was if they saw her eyes. “Chelsea, Karen, Felicity, and Sammy.” She muttered, before sharply inhaling. “Chelsea. Six foot three, two hundred forty pounds. A lot of muscle. Probably on the volleyball or soccer team.” 

Wolfie sharply inhaled again. Even her breasts and horns perked with anticipation. “Karen. Six foot one, two hundred pounds. A lot of fat around her core, but a lot of muscle on her arms and legs. Probably does track and basketball.” 

The chatter and laughter of the group came nearer. Within a minute, they’d probably be at the lion enclosure. She stepped aside to put her away from the front and away from the light. “Felicity. Five foot ten, one hundred sixty pounds. Not much muscle, still some fat. Probably looks pretty with an ample chest.” 

Wolfie had heard their footsteps for a while, but now each pounding of the shoes against the pavement path created a nearly sexual anticipation within the demoness. Her horns nearly glowed, and drool ran from her mouth and nipples. “Sammy. Five foot eight, one hundred sixty pounds. A good amount of fat or muscle. Probably soccer team or girl’s wrestling team.” Wolfie smiled a toothy, devilish grin. If she’d been facing the group, they would have seen her smile. “I hate teenager, but gods do they taste delicious. I hope these ones do as well.”

“So, this is the lion enclosure.” Chelsea stated. She stood at the fence, looking over the vast enclosure. The habitat was easily over a hundred feet in diameter with a giant rock feature in the middle that served as both a perch and the overnight enclosure area. A dug out, water-filled trench nearly thirty feet deep and twenty feet wide surrounded the entire inner habitat, serving as a way to keep the lions in and people out if the fence stopped doing its job. 

Karen stood next to Chelsea and leaned on the fence with her camera in her hands. “It looks chilling, doesn’t it?”

Chelsea shrugged. “I guess so.” She squinted, trying to better see the enclosure. “It certainly fits the category of dark.”

Felicity laughed, both she and Sammy walking to Chelsea’s other side. “You’ve got a flashlight, silly. You can use it.”

Sammy nodded. “Why not make it useful and read the enclosure information?” She asked somewhat gruffly.

Chelsea stepped back and sighed. She pulled out her flashlight, and shined it on the large sign built over the fence. “The Giant African Lion.” She read blandly. “This giant lion grows larger than any other lion in the world, with females growing up to eight feet tall and fourteen feet long while males and sixteen feet long. Males and females can weigh between fifteen hundred pounds and a ton. The sheer size and strength of these lions leads to them being considered some of the most dangerous predators in the world.”

“Those lions are a joke.” An unknown voice called.  
Chelsea turned, but she saw nothing. “You guys heard that, didn’t you?” She asked quietly.

“Um, yea, why?” Felicity replied sheepishly.

“Yea, I don’t see anything.” Sammy added on.

The only sound from Karen was the familiar click and hum of her camera activating. “It’s weird,” She stated, “It looks like my camera’s trying to focus on something just beyond you guys.”

Chelsea squinted. The more her eyes focused on the dark, the more she saw, something. It was a pair of orange lights, just slightly darker than the normal light from the lamp posts. “Does that look normal to you?” She asked, looking back at Karen.

The girl shrugged, her camera zooming in at out. “It can’t focus right.” Her camera hummed and buzzed as she continued to try to zoom and focus, but little progress was actually made. All she saw on the camera’s screen was a form with roughly the shame of a person, but the height of a lamp post. 

Then, the form stepped forward. What once looked completely back now shined with an eerie sheen. The body came into view. 

Wolfie, in this form, was a demoness through and through. Her giant horns pointed skyward as did her arched tail. Her thighs, bottom and breasts were proportioned to be seductive, whine her body carried a thickness created by her previous meals. She continued to step forward, still barely visible to the four girls. Her body, while giant, stepped nearly silently on the paved walkway. Even her male member, sagging with a lack of excitement, was large enough to easily swallow one of the girls.

Karen lifted the flash on her camera and snapped a single picture. For brief moment, the white light from the camera illuminated Wolfie, revealing her form to the four girls. Karen lowered the flash on her camera. “Is that dark enough?” She called over her shoulder.

Chelsea stepped back, pushing the other two girls back with her. 

Karen stepped forward, raising the flash again. She stood below Wolfie, close enough to the demoness that she could feel the chill off her member. “Yeah, this is pretty dark.” She marveled, taking another picture. “I don’t think Tommy ever expected me to capture shots of a demoness’ junk.” 

Wolfie growled. She crouched down, but still even hunched over still was head and shoulders above the hooded girl. “You’ve never seen a demoness?” She growled.

Karen shrugged. “There was a creepy picture in one of the books we read in English, but nothing special.” 

Wolfie sighed. “Stereotypes. Damned illustrators never knew what we really looked like” The demoness shook her head, then grabbed the girl in front of her around the waste. “But they usually got one thing right: our lust for blood.” 

Before Karen could scream, she was tossed over the fence and into the enclosure. She landed on the grass with a heavy thud, and thankfully, didn’t land on her camera.

Chelsea tried to run, and even felt Sammy tugging on her sleeve. However, both of them were quickly tossed over the fence and into the enclosure with Karen.

That left Felicity looking up at the massive demoness, who now stood at her full height. “I guess that leaves you.” Wolfie said, licking her teeth. “Don’t worry. You’ll be joining your friends soon enough.”

Felicity had nothing useful. Her cellphone was in her car while her flashlight was in Chelsea’s backpack. She stood there shaking while her eyes slowly trained up the glossy black body of the demoness. 

Wolfie worked hard to keep her member in its place. It to desired the lustful pleasure of a meal. She reached down and picked up the girl with one arm, and held the girl over her mouth. The demoness laughed, then opened her mouth and dropped the girl inside. 

She landed feet first, but that didn’t slow her descent. The impact of the fall alone was enough to drive her feet halfway down the demoness’ throat while only her chest, arm and head remained outside the demoness’ maw. Felicity looked around frantically, and opened her mouth to scream. But the cold, the icy cold sensation penetrated her layers of clothing all the way to her skin. It felt like her lungs and frozen over and were unable to move.

Wolfie traced her hand around the bulge in her throat while her tongue explored the innards of the girl’s throat. The demoness let a low moan escape her mouth while a hungry gurgle escaped her stomach. She smiled, then swallowed. In one thick gulp, she sent the whole girl down her throat and into her gut.  
Felicity could only shiver. Even curled in on herself in the tight confines of the stomach, she had gone numb to the cold. The tingling, bubbling liquid that filled in around her failed to create a sensation close to death. 

Wolfie rubbed her stomach. It bulged with the form of the girl inside her and gurgled and groaned happily beneath her hands and appreciated the pressure within it. Wolfie released a gurgling belch, telling the other girls the digestion of her friend had begun.

Chelsea coughed as she pushed herself off the ground. The throw wasn’t that hard nor the fall that far, but the impact still knocked the wind out of her, and apparently did the same to Sammy and Karen, as only the former had managed to sit up. Chelsea looked over at the black form that was the demoness and scowled. She stood up, and slowly backed away from the fence.

Wolfie chuckled, already feeling the girl soften. “I bet I could digest all four of them and barely leave a bulge.” She remarked. “That first girl barely put up a fight.” She looked into the enclosure where the girls where still struggling to stand. The demoness spread her wings and made it over the gap with an easy hop. She landed a few feet away from the girls. 

Karen was right in front of Wolfie’s feet. Flat on her back, all she could do was look up at the shining body of the demoness. The heat associated with stress was gone, replaced by the natural chill from Wolfie’s body. 

“No escaping~” Wolfie hissed, putting her foot over the girl’s chest. 

Karen screeched, the demoness’ toes closing around her head. Her camera slipped to the side of her body, going off several times to record the experience. 

Wolfie lifted up the girl before switching her grip from her foot to her hand. She lifted the teen high across the ground, then cocked her head at her. “What’s the matter?” She asked teasingly. “I thought you were looking for some darker subject matter.” She chuckled, lifting Karen even higher.

Chelsea frantically ran to the only other girl, tugging tight on her shoulder. “Sammy!” She grunted. “Snap out of it!” 

Sammy looked blankly at Wolfie, her eyes fixated somewhere between the demoness’ hand and stomach. “They’re dead.” She mumbled.

Chelsea frowned and punched the girl in the shoulder, causing her to whip around. Chelsea looked down at her. Even under the night sky, she could see just how white Sammy’s face was. “We need to get to the rocks.” She grunted.

Sammy opened her mouth, but words didn’t come out.

Chelsea slapped her across the cheeks, then pointed to the center of the enclosure. “Rocks, now!” 

She nodded. Both the teens ran.

Karen continued to cry, her tears falling onto Wolfie’s wrist where they froze on contact.   
Wolfie sighed, shaking her head. “Your friend was so much quieter. I guess neither of you put up a fight.” She held the teen above her open maw, and swallowed her with a single gulp. The bulge in her neck barely lasted before it traveled down her chest and into her stomach. 

Karen was forced into a tight fetal position, but her body was not alone. A soup of body parts that was her friend floated with her, creating a gurgling, groaning digestive slurry.

Wolfie lovingly rubbed her belly, which now bloated out slightly further than before. She opened her mouth and released a strong belch, sending out a partially melted hoodie. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting the two girls sprinting towards the rock formation. The demoness smiled and spread her wings again. She jumped half the way across the enclosure, and landed directly in front of two.

The girls both looked up at the demoness, a cold air emanating off her. Chelsea slowly traced her eyes up the Demoness’ body, but stopped at her breasts. 

Wolfie smiled. She could feel her breasts hungering, and her nipples literally drooling, “You two are,” She paused to burp, “Going down a much different path than your, friends.” She reached down and picked up the remaining teens, holding one in each hand. Her giant hands easily reached around the wider waist of Chelsea and the thinner waist of Sammy. She looked at both the girls, and felt a rumble travel up her chest. She released a powerful burp at both the girls.

Chelsea went limp and unconscious, but Sammy still coughed. “What was that?” She yelled.

“Mercy.” Wolfie replied. She smiled again, and squeezed both the girls against her massive breasts. She loved the feeling of the warm bodies against her cold flesh, and moaned as her nipples slowly expanded over the girl’s heads.

Sammy wanted to scream, and she wanted to escape. She failed her legs and flexed her arms, but the grip was too strong. The flesh slowly enveloped her head, taking her into a cold and moist chamber.

Wolfie’s member extended from its sheath and rose upward. She moaned, pushing the girls in faster. Her breasts seemed to gulp the girls, quickly pulling them to their necks, then their chests, and then their waists. “If only they were sluts.” The demoness moaned. “Then there would be less clothes to get in the way.” She sighed, but had her vigor renewed when a powerful growl vibrated up from her stomach. Karen was digested. Wolfie was ready for more.

Sammy’s struggles were reduced to whimpers as the breasts continued to suck her in. There was no point left. None. She was going to become breast fat on a demoness, and there was nothing she could do about it, even if her body so badly wanted to.

Wolfie moaned in unison with a burp as her breasts fully submerged the two girls within them. Her already prominent bosom extended like two swollen balloons, but only for a moment. The girls, her prey, where quickly forced down into her stomach, bloating it out even further. The demoness shivered with delight, feeling her member shake. It had wanted to feed, but dinner wasn’t coming to it, at least not yet.

Wolfie released a final belch, feeling the struggles subside within her. It would be at least a few minutes before the girls joined the slurry, but for now, they formed a gigantic, gurgling bulge within Wolfie’s stomach.

“I know how to treat myself.” Wolfie stated, lying down in the grass. She hummed, rubbing her stomach in rhythm to its powerful pulses and growls. As each moment passed, the teens became more of a soup. The demoness’ stomach lost is form and slowly became more rounded. After only a half hour, it sagged over with the shape of a deflated beach ball. Wolfie frowned, but then her eyes looked to the rocks. The formation looked strangely large, almost as if there was something to be held within. Wolfie then felt something with her feet. It was the camera that Karen had brought with her.

By the time the night had passed, the famous Lion enclosure was no more. The gargantuan lions that were the Zoo’s pride were reduced to bulges in a Demoness’ belly, breasts, and cock. No one would ever learn of what happened to them, or the four girls. That is, all except Wolfie’s new camera, which recorded the whole thing.


End file.
